The Best Layed Plans
by TrenchCoatsANDPie
Summary: "It seems like whenever they try it just brakes them apart" For Sam, Dean and Castiel nothing is ever simple it's always set up to fail but when faced with a new set of extraordinary circumstances can they win for once and can they save everyone?
1. Run

Warm sunlight gleaming golden rays of light gently on the distant waves, the cool water dancing through the sand while small blobs rhythmically hit the back of his legs. He gripped the damp leather ball close to his chest his heart ponding and his breath quickly flowing in and out. Droplets of water rolled from his curled salty hair down his back. The quickening sound of splashing water and sand flying through the wind and crashing back to Earth alerted him. His pace quickened along with his breath. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself he focused on the sound of his heart beating hastily. Dripping wet arms fell quickly around him dragging him deep into the grainy sand. He grinded and laughed while rolling the younger boy off him "You got me Sammy."

Sam laughed and pushed down on the sand pulling himself up, Dean pulled at his legs sending him crushing back to the sand. Sam's face was buried in the sand and Dean was spitting himself laughing, Sam pulled his scrunched up sandy face out of the sand and glared at Dean who was now struggling to breathe out of laugher.

"DEAN" Sam yelled his eyes filling with tears, he rapidly shook Dean's shoulders

"Dean please" he begged.

"Please" he whimpered.

Dean's body was still and his chest barely rising Sam keeled at his side with his head bowed on Dean's knees. A slow steading stream of tears ran down Sam's checks slowly dripping down on Dean's knees and effortlessly rolling down the back of Dean's legs. Sam pulled the sides of Dean's jacket to his chest try to conserve his weak body heat.

Castiel ran with all he had left, the sight of Sam laying over his still bother made his legs shake and his heart ache his view of the brother getting clearer with each step he could hear the almost inaudible whimpers of Sam. He stood inches from Dean but his legs were paralyzed his voice shook "Dea-n" the mighty angel feel to his knees. His shaky hands slowly rose to his face and brushed through his hair. He faintly shook his head and dragged himself toward Dean. He couldn't see Dean this way bloody, bruised, beaten and worst of all broken.


	2. Sink In

The crisp white curtains danced with the cold icy breeze rhythmically swaying in and out. Outside the warmth of the room laid a cold snow covered ground where Castiel sat staring into the grey distance. His voice was croaky and discordant in protest of it's over use in a cold environment. His mouth motioned as he spoke inaudible prayers. His mournful squinting eyes soaked in the tears his eyelids fought off. Struggling to fight the teardrops he gently closed his eyes. A fast vision shot though his mind; his arms were tightly wrapped around Dean he was rapidly running braches brushed quickly along his tired legs, he gripped Dean tighter Dean's head rested gently against Cas, Dean's legs weakly bouncing as Cas jumped quickly over the dark rotting log. Cas's vision was limited by heavy fog he only had seconds to react to each new obstacle laid in front of him. He let out a soft cry as a shock ran along his spine his foot caught between to sharp stubborn river rocks. A weak cry called "Cas"

"Dean!" Castiel yelled eyes shooting open, in one rapid motion he launched himself into the air and he quickly turned on his stiff legs to face the house. The hope in his eyes quickly melted away at the sight of Sam shivering on the porch. "Cas you're going to get frost bite" Castiel's eyes squinted and his head tilted

"Is frost some sort of wolf?" Sam sighed and very briefly smiled at the confused angel. "No. Just come inside okay?" Castiel nodded and forced his cold stricken legs to push forward.


	3. Breathe In Breathe Out

Sam sat slumped over on the desk his hair messily spread across the table. "You should rest Sam I will watch over Dean" Cas mumbled brushing snow out of his hair onto the white washed floorboards. "You sure Cas?"

"Yes Sam" Sam nodded and yawned while stretching his arms into the air. Cas remained watching Dean as Sam flopped onto the small bed he had made up on the floor. He pulled the thin blue cotton blanket over his shoulders only to have no more blanket to cover his feet and ankles, he sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. He didn't want to sleep he wanted to hold Dean's hand just so Dean would know he was there, he rolled over and looked up at Dean, he was laying perfectly straight his arms bent leaving his hands to lightly rest on his rising chest. Sam's eyes slowly forced shut he began to remember; it was December and Sam had been making his family out of snow with Dean's help he had managed to make both his parents and Bobby from nothing but snow, sticks and a worn hat. He was proud of their work and headed back inside he found Dean asleep on the couch Dean was holding the tv remote in his hand and an empty mug in the other. Sam put both on the floor and curled up next to Dean, his head resting on Dean's arm, Dean with his eyes still shut pulled the blanket over both of them and put his arm around Sam "Night Sammy" Sam remembered how warm, happy and safe he felt he just wished he could sit with Dean put his arm around him and make sure Dean felt safe.


	4. Willow Tree March

Sam sat slumped over on the desk his hair messily spread across the table. "You should rest Sam I will watch over Dean" Cas mumbled brushing snow out of his hair onto the white washed floorboards. "You sure Cas?"

"Yes Sam" Sam nodded and yawned while stretching his arms into the air. Cas remained watching Dean as Sam flopped onto the small bed he had made up on the floor. He pulled the thin blue cotton blanket over his shoulders only to have no more blanket to cover his feet and ankles, he sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. He didn't want to sleep he wanted to hold Dean's hand just so Dean would know he was there, he rolled over and looked up at Dean, he was laying perfectly straight his arms bent leaving his hands to lightly rest on his rising chest. Sam's eyes slowly forced shut he began to remember; it was December and Sam had been making his family out of snow with Dean's help he had managed to make both his parents and Bobby from nothing but snow, sticks and a worn hat. He was proud of their work and headed back inside he found Dean asleep on the couch Dean was holding the tv remote in his hand and an empty mug in the other. Sam put both on the floor and curled up next to Dean, his head resting on Dean's arm, Dean with his eyes still shut pulled the blanket over both of them and put his arm around Sam "Night Sammy" Sam remembered how warm, happy and safe he felt he just wished he could sit with Dean put his arm around him and make sure Dean felt safe.

Crunchy orange leaves fell down slowly down to the oak scented forest floor. Dean raised his head as much as he could and spend his arms out he took a deep breath in breathing the warm oaky autumn air deep into his lungs he lowered his arms and ran his hands through his hair. A jumped and yelled "Bitch!" as he felt a harsh blow to his back.

"Jerk"

Dean looked down at what had been thrown at him.

"Bring it on" he yelled watching Sam run off behind a tree he picked up his weapon checked his ammo and run towards Sam.

Dean's face was determined but his smile was playful he walked with light foot work trying not to give his position away. Sam hind in the bush watching Dean slowly pace around a tree. Sam lined his gun up only the tip was poking through the bush. He rubbed his fingers along the trigger he closed his eyes and exhaled. "BITCH" he yelled as he fell back he rubbed the orange paint from his face and stood up. "Jerk" Dean chuckled as he walked over to Sam. Sam wiped his paint covered hand on Dean's face leaving a long orange stripe from Dean's forehead to chin. "Oh you're gonna get it now!" Dean yelled and as Sam dashed quickly through the thick evergreen bushes.

"DEAN" cried Sam

Dean ran towards Sam.

Dean was worried now Sam would know better than to give away his position.

"Sammy?" Dean yelled pushing his way throw the thick green bush.

The sounds of familiar growls shook the small green leaves, Dean's pace quickened the branches starched his bare arms leaving painful red marks and some drawing blood. But Dean was focused on his brother "Sammy" he desperately repeated.

Suddenly Sharp yells pierced Dean's ears and forced his veins to fill with the forceful strength of adrenalin. Dean eyes shot quickly in every direction searching for Sam.

Dean swallowed his legs trebling on the yellowy red ground lay his brother

Sam was panting.

Dean fell to Sam's side and held up his head and shoulders "Sammy" Sam's eyes weakly focused on Dean. Tears filled Dean's eyes and he put his shaking hand onto Sam's. Sam gripped Dean's hand "Dean?" Dean sniffled "It's okay Sammy. I'm here" Sam's bloody hand tightened its grip and he coughed slightly. Dean's eyes relented releasing a stream of tears washing Sam's blood onto the leaves Sam struggled to breathe and continued to cough, Dean pulled him closer "Sammy don't you die. Don't you dare die on me"

Dean pulled himself up on painful weak legs. He stumbled under the added weight of Sam and he ran as quickly as he could to the sound of cars. Sam's breathing was staggered and his heart was pumping blood onto Sam's plaid shirt and Dean's jacket. "Don't you worry Sammy you're going to be fine" Dean mumbled trying to convince himself more than Sam.

"NO NO" Dean screamed with furry at the black wall that lay in front of him. "Dean" Sam cried softy. Dean turned around and started running back. "Dean" Sam repeated.

"Sammy it's going to be ok hang in there okay" He said struggling to keep his breath

"Dean stop" Sam cried pulling at Dean's jacket.

"Stop"

Dean stopped his knees still shaking "Sam I'm-"

Sam's eyes drifted shut and his chest stopped moving Dean violently shook him "Sammy!" He cried tears streaming down his face.

"Please no Sammy please you're all I have left"

"Please don't go"

Dean was kneed on the ground his bloody dead brother laid out in front of his tears running down his face.

_He was all alone with nothing left._


	5. Please

Dean looked up his face angry and mournful. His lip whimpered he wiped his tears and Sam's blood from his face. He held his chin up high and gently stepped over Sam. Dean was alone he had no one and nothing all he had was revenge he walked deeper into the forest. He drew his knife from his coat and held it in front of him. His eyes were strong and determined his jaw tight and cheliched he walked forcefully on the ground not caring if he made noise. The air grew colder and the night approached in seconds. The forest grew darker and darker it was pitch black. Dean stopped and reached back into his jacket he brushed his hands on his smooth metal lighter starching his thumb on the rough side flame lit. Even with the light Dean saw nothing there was _nothing. _"Show yourself you son of a bitch" Dean furiously screamed into the darkness.

"What do you want!"

He heard no response; he dropped his knife and fell to his knees.

"You've taken everything" he yelled

"Everything" he mumbled, he bowed his head and close his eyes.

"Please" he mumbled

"Please help me"

"PLEASE" he yelled

"I've given everything I have for you"

"So do SOMETHING" he screamed at the top his lungs.

"ANYTHING"

Tears ran down his face again.

He had never felt so alone so scared he had nothing left but everything to lose.


	6. Here Comes The Sun

Sam stood with his long arms leaning on the ratty old couch he reached up and starched his subtly check, his hair was mess, he hadn't shaved in a week and he had been wearing the same shirt for the past 3 days _it showed_.

Castiel sat nervously at the wooden desk Dean, his finger nails chewed to a nub, his breath ricked of cheap scotch and gin, his fingers were tightly intertwined as they held his chin up.

"How long has it been?" questioned the muffled voice.

"About a week." Sam responded running his hand forcefully through his thick hair.

"Do you need me to-"

"No, no it's fine" Sam interrupted.

Sam looked over at Castiel "I should go"

"Ok call me back if anything changes"

Sam dropped his phone back in his pocket and dropped onto the couch.

"Who was that?" Castiel questioned in a husky voice.

"Garth" Castiel looked over at Sam confused.

"He's an old friend"

Dean's eyes shifted behind their sockets imminently drawing Castiel's attention "Sam" he called.

Sam's head flung up, he peered over the couch.

"Dean can you hear me?" Castiel squeezed Dean's hand tightly.

Sam jumped over the couch and quickly ran over to Dean "Dean?" he called desperately.

Dean's eyelids shut tighter and he made a slight muffled noise.

"Dean it's Sam"

Dean coughed slightly and relaxed his eyes. "Samm-y?"

Sam's shoulders relaxed, he smiled and his eyes watered slightly "Yes Dean it's me"

Castiel's hands were rapped around Dean's and he nervously watched Dean.

Dean loudly cleared his throat and tried to open his eyes, they felt heavy and moving them was painful.

Sam and Castiel patiently watched Dean.

Bright light flooded in Dean's eyes he groaned at the sharp pain and tried to keep his eyes open as his blurry vision slowly focused. "Sammy?"

Dean pulled his arms quickly up around Sam pulling he down onto his chest, Quickly Castiel released Dean's hands and watched as Sam smiled and returned the hug tightly.

"You're back you came back for me Sammy" Dean huskily mumbled into Sam's messy hair. Sam broke the hug standing up allowing Dean to see the akward trench coated angel watching over him "Cas!" He cried happily.

"Come here!" he said with a grin.

"Dean" Castiel mumbled uncomfortably.

"I'd rather not" Castiel edged back slightly as Dean reached his arms out.

Sam tapped Cas's back "Just hug him Cas" he insisted.

Cas awkwardly leaded over into Dean's arms. Dean squeezed him tightly "I missed you buddy"

Castiel who was know confused and uncomfortable pulled away from Dean headed to the kitchen to fetch some water.

Sam helped Dean sit up, "How are you feeling?".

Dean rubbed his eyes "Urr crapy comes to mind" he said in a rough voice.


	7. Rain Down

The light brown fabric of Castiel's shelve shook, his eyes watched the steady stream of water pouring down into the clear glass in front of him. Once the glass was full he stood still in the kitchen, his eyes looked up at the blurred reflection in the window staring at him, he tried to smile but the curve of his lips tilted permanently downwards, he sighed and staired down at his worn dress shoes.

Sam and Dean sat together on the couch; Dean was drowsy, his eyelids were heavy and slightly closed. Sam pulled the blanket over Dean's exposed shoulder, and leaned further back into the soft brown pillows.

Sam looked over at Castiel he saw Castiel's slumped shoulders and tilted head "Cas?" he called softly.

Castiel's head turned, his tried eyes never meet Sam's.

"You okay?" he questioned.

Castiel exhaled at nodded forcing a crocked smile as assurance. Sam's attention went back to Dean and Castiel dropped his smile, he took a deep breath as a shiver crawled down his spine _"I'm fine" _he mouthed.

He stepped forward and focused on the television trying to distract himself for a moment, but his eyes wondered down to Dean. He closed them attempting to escape arising guilt.

Sam turned his head slightly he began watching Cas in the corner of his eye with a concerned and troubled gaze.

Cas was still but his face was wrinkled and tense, his eyes moved swiftly under their thin walls and his hand shook restlessly ensuing a small whirlpool in the overflowing glass.

Sam jumped and Dean's eyes shot open he spun over and watched the small puddle slow elope more carpet. Glass shards sprinkled over Cas's dark shoes and reflected small shimmers of light onto the walls.

Cas shivered slightly, he opened his eyes and forcefully rumbled his dry cracked lips together. "I'm sorry" he mumbled unclearly while still looking down.


	8. Threads Unravel

Dim lights dropped golden rays of light across the room. Sam and Dean's chins rested lightly on the back of the ragged blown couch, their eyes wide and mouths open.

Castiel's face was calm but inside he panicked he tried to move but it was if he was tied up by an invisible rope.

Dean broke the cold silence "Cas?"

Castiel ran quickly from the room like a startled deer.

He quickly but quietly shut the door behind him as his black slowly slid down the title wall.

Dean looked a Sam his face was panicked "Go Dean".

Dean ran quickly through the wooden hallway sliding the red floor runner a good 5 inches as he stopped at the tall white wooden door.

He bent down to his knees "Cas please I know you're not okay"

Cas paused he rested his head lightly against the door.

"Dean" He began raising his hand to the door.

"I-I" Cas stuttered.

"I'm so so sorry" His voice trembled weakly.

Dean's eyes looked down his fingers slid through the think crack beneath the door "Cas you didn't do this"

Cas rubbed his hand over his face running it down his nose before resting it over his lips.

"Dean I promised I would watch over you protect you-"

"Cas" Dean interrupted.

"We're family Cas"

Silence ran through the room neither one of them moving or even breathing for a long quiet moment.

Dean broke the silence "Cas I'll always forgive you no matter what you do"

"Dean please I don't deserve your forgiveness, I'm begging you just go you were right whenever I care it just tares everything apart"

Dean's fingers retreated silently departing through the dark tunnel he slowly stood up his shoulder dragging his hand up the length of the door.

"Okay" his mouth silently motioned.


	9. The Waiting Game

It was dawn now and the river of yellowy red light ran though the plastic grey shades drawing parallel lines across the floor.

Sam was snoring and mumbling in his sleep. One arm hung over the armrest the other lazily dangling off the side.

Dean sat tensely on short kitchen stool, his hand tapping on his knee. He gazed over to Sam and then back at the hallway. He bit tightly on his lip and looked back at Sam "Fuck it" he mumbled under his breath. He slid off the stool over and walked into the hallway stopping at the bathroom door.

He knocked twice and waited for a response "Cas?"

He put his ear to the cold door and sighed.

Dean quietly closed heavy wooden door behind him, he looked around the empty room and looked up at the roof "Cas, please just come back we can talk about this" He lowered his eyelids and waited for the familiar sound of flapping wings.

"Cas please"

"Look I'm" he paused.

"Worried about you please just get your feathery ass back here"

Dean woke up the next morning and quickly shot his head up "CAS" he turned around and looked for the trench coated angel.

Dean sighed pulling himself up of the cold bathroom tiles. He neck cracked loudly and he rubbed it has he walked in the kitchen.

Sam raised his eyebrows and handed Dean his breakfast "Rough night?"

"You could say that" Dean mumbled stuffing bacon into his mouth.

"Dean" Sam called pulling up a stool next to his brother.

Dean didn't respond he continued his one person, eating contest.


	10. Now What?

The younger Winchester sighed his brother was sitting across from him eating his breakfast like an wild animal.

Sam's rubbed his eyes and ran he fingers through his hair. He had been up all night his mind neglected his want for sleep as he was bombarded by questions. What happened? Where was Cas? More importantly where is Cas now?

"Sam" Dean interrupted bringing his brother back down to Earth.

Sam opened his mouth and rolled his lips forcing words out, Dean looked up at his brother "Dean did you try to call him?"

Dean looked down at the kitchen counter as he lowered his head into his hands running them roughly through his hair. He looked back up at Sam his expression now matching Sam's worried face. "He's-" Dean cleared his throat "I don't know Sam… He's somewhere"

Sam was worried now Cas wouldn't just run away like that something is wrong it had to be.

Dean threw he dishes into the sink "Any progress on tracking them?"

Sam sighed "No Dean we're not going to find them if they don't want to be found"

Dean grew a little more annoyed. Sam was right demons are smart they aren't going to show themselves if they don't want to. He dropped down onto the sofa "Now what?" He questioned.

Sam shook his head slightly "honestly" Sam raked his fingers though his hair "We could call Crowley"

Dean's attention shot over to Sam and slammed his loudly on the side table "CROWELY"

"You want to call him! What the hell has HE ever done for us?"

Sam sighed and looked across the room at his infuriated bother "Dean it's pretty obvious this was him he could at least find out what the hell he wants" He said in a calm tone.

Dean knew Sam was right something like this, it had to be Crowley, but he knew that they can't just call the king of hell over for a chat it didn't work like that they had to be smart about it.

Dean tried to calm down he sighed before calmly saying "okay Sammy".


End file.
